


Mommy & Me

by Cl3v3rNeverWas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, Enabling, F/M, Hair Pulling, Obsession, One Shot, Passionate Sex, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Stalking, Strong Language, Violent Sex, dub con, who even knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl3v3rNeverWas/pseuds/Cl3v3rNeverWas
Summary: Lonnie decides to play with mommy (Thea Queen).





	Mommy & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: Contains Rape that turns into dubious consent. Read at your own risk.

For tonight, Thea Queen decides not be Speedy and Oliver agrees. He knows she's been through hell these last couple of months. One day off would be good enough for her and tonight is a particularly quiet one. 

"I'll let you know if I need you Thea, go, relax" Oliver tells her.

Thea sighs with a smile, "You and I know that's impossible. There's always something". 

"We got this Thea, you deserve a night off, Diggle's patrolling, Oliver's you know, being Oliver" Felicity cracks her neck, as she wheels her chair away from the computer. "All's pretty quiet".

"Alright... alright, see ya in a few" Thea makes her way out into the dark chilly night. Sounds of traffic fill the air. People walk by either entranced by their phone or engrossed in conversation. 

'Seems like a lifetime ago, I was partying, being "normal", funny how nothing was ever really normal with my family...' Thea muses. If she could go back, would she? 

There wasn't though and she knew she had to keep moving forward. That's all she could do now. 

Thea notices right away. Something's not right as she approaches her apartment door. 'There's always something'. Guard up, Thea opens her door soundlessly.

Her apartment is partially illuminated to her right by the fireplace.  
A hooded figure stands directly in front of it.

Thea approaches silently, deadly like a predator hunting for prey. "Mommy. What took you so long". Lonnie Machin turns swiftly around, a deranged smile on his face. The illumination of the fire dances on his burnt face.

"You're something else Lonnie. You and I know it was mistake to come here. We both know how this ends" Thea stands ready to pounce. 

"Oh mommy, do we really know how this is gonna end? How? By killing me, will make this end, but you and I know most definitely you won't" without warning Lonnie launches himself first.

Thea expects this and dodges Lonnie's fist. She counterattacks with a high kick but Lonnie already has her foot firmly in his hand. He jabs her in her ribs. Elbowing Lonnie's face, Thea is able to force to him to let go of her foot. 

He laughs as he cradles his face. "I like it rough mommy". He uses all of his weight and speed to throw himself on top of her. Again, Thea elbows him in the face, but unfazed by the repeat, Lonnie's nose starts bleeding.

Lonnie cradles her body against hers. Alarmed by his sudden change in posture, Thea headbutts him. This causes Lonnie to punch her in the face. Thea's lip splits. "Were bleeding together mommy" he whispers.

"You're fucking deranged!" Thea knees him, creating an opening to push him off her. Thea rushes to her kitchen and grabs a knife.

"You made me mommy, you gave me rebirth, a new identity, I am an extension of you" there's something in his eyes that makes Thea realize he's more off the rocker then usual. 

Lonnie laughs again. "Are you going to kill me with that? Do it! Do it mommy!" he pounces on her. He's right, Thea can't kill him. She is done taking lives. She jabs for his eyes but Lonnie returns the favor by slamming his head against hers.

Thea sees stars and Lonnie throws her stomach first into the edge of the kkitchen counter. Thea gets the wind knocked out of her. He bends her over.   
He rips the back of her sweater open, leaving her exposed as he completely rips it off.

"No! Lonnie!" She gets out before he slams her again against the counter. He feels for her breast as he kisses her back leaving a bloody trail.   
"Mommy, I want to be apart of you, I want to be in you". He rips away her bra.

"Lonnie, please, you're better than this" Thea cried out. Thea can't move, he has all his weight on her. 

He reaches with one hand for hers and puts them up above her head. With the other, he searches for her front zipper. "I want to be one with you mommy".

"Let me make you feel better, the way you made me feel better" he kisses her throat. "You fucking delusional monster!" Thea thrashes underneath him. He keeps her in place.

He's found her zipper, and her pants slide to the ground. He's impatient now. He wants mommy so bad. Lonnie has been increasingly thinking about Thea the past couple of weeks. Her smile, her laugh, her strength.

Lonnie decided today, he would make that all his. No more stiring up trouble for her to show up. No more stalking her from the shadows, he would take what was his.

Thea's panties get torn off and now he can see everything. Her beautiful pale plump bum. The way her back curves perfectly, so perfectly toned in all the right places. 

He wants to see what she looks like from the front. This is a mistake. Waiting for her chance, Thea is able to grab the vase that was the centerpiece to her kitchen counter. She smashes the vase into his face but not properly enough. The vase's glass shards cut into her hand. 

His recovery time is unbelievable, he swiftly grabs her injured hand and squeezes. Her screaming is cut short when he kisses hers hungrily. She can taste his blood and he can taste hers from the split lip.

He pushes her back against the counter. This time her front body rubs up against him. She can feel his excitement rubbing her between the legs. "Mommy, please. Please" he teases her mouth while still very tightly squeezing her bleeding hand.

Thea quickly realizes there's probably only one way to get out of this without killing him. "Lonnie, baby? I'm very tired, please can we do this later? I'm tired, mommy is very tired". 

"Cut the crap. Don't worry mommy, I'll take care of you" he pushes Thea up on onto the counter. He starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. The look in his eyes lets Thea know he won't stop unless she kills him.

No. She won't. And he takes advantage of that. "Mommy, you're getting so wet". Thea notices she is and tries to close her legs. "If it feels good, let me mommy" he looks her in the eyes as he feels around her clit. Thea shudders as he hits a certain spot. "Ok! Ok no more Lonnie. Please. Please no more". 

"Why? Because it feels good mommy?". Yes. No. I don't know. Thea is crashing from the adrenaline during the fight. Now all her body wants is to relax and is finding it from the way Lonnie is rubbing her. It defies her mixed emotions, shuddering again and again with pleasure.

"Mommy. I can make you feel better" Lonnie dips his head down and buries his face into Thea's folds. On reflex, Thea pulls his hair to get him to come back up. "You've made me feel better Lonnie. Please stop now".

He's far from done. He slides his tongue into her. Tasting her. He decides he doesn't really care for the taste but rather cares for the moans that escape his mommy as he explores her with his tongue.

"I'm okay now Lonnie.. I'm.. oh no.. oh heh uh hmmmm" his mommy moans as he sucks and tongues. Over and over again, he hits her spot. Thea is at her tipping point but forces her body to obey. Don't. Don't come. No.

He feels the tension in her body and comes back up. "I will do this all night if I have to mommy, let go" he kisses her breast, sending mini shockwaves down her spine.

"Be in the moment. Don't think about anything else. I know you hate me, but soon mommy, soon you will love me. Think about the good feeling I'm giving you and just let go". 

Thea doesn't want to, but this is the only way it will end. Lonnie goes back down and kisses her. He drags his tongue across her inner thighs to her pelvic bone. He begins to rub her clit with his thumb.

He pushes through her beautiful pink folds with his tongue. Again he sucks and tongues her in the right places. Thea is almost certainly going to go over the edge now.

She tries to come quietly but his intense rubbing makes it hard. What comes out of her mouth is a hiss, her legs tighten up in ecstasy. "Hhhnnnghhh!".

Lonnie softens up his rubbing and takes his tongue out. He watches his beautiful mommy pant and come down from her high. 

"Did I do good?" He asks kissing her legs. "You were... it was good Lonnie. Now it's time for you to go okay? You made mommy feel very good. Now please go, please" she tries to get up while covering herself with her arms.

"Oh no mommy, it's my turn" he rubs himself. Lonnie takes off his shirt. There are burns reaching across is back to the side of his ribs. Thea gasps and reaches out to touch the burns.

"From that day mommy. You freed me" he kisses Thea. Thea suddenly feels wracked with guilt. She had to stop him that day... but seeing the scars she left him. She truly felt in that moment she did create what he was now, and she deserved this shame that spread across her body.

He removes his pants along with his underwear now. He's fully erect and hard to the point his veins are throbbing. He's bigger then any guy she's been with. He softly rubs the tip of his cock on her opening.

"Mommy, I want you to know it will only hurt for a little while" before she can ask him what he means, Lonnie slams himself into her. He roughly pulls her body into him. He holds her down while sucking on her nipple. 

It suddenly feels like he's turn rabid on her, fucking her senseless on the counter. "Lonnie!" She moans loudly. He's right it hurts. He's thicker then she anticipated. But soon enough pleasure overpowers the pain. 

Her moans only fuel his desire to fuck the shit out of her. He stops holding her down and keeps himself propped up by his elbows. He watches her expressions.

Shes in complete pleasure now. Her mouth is slightly open, moaning, her eyes closed and her hands holding onto his shoulders as he rams into her.

"Tell me what you want mommy" he slows down his pace, now softly thrusting into her. She moans. "Just do whatever... just... just finish already".

"Wrong answer mommy. What do you want?" He stops thrusting and just gently rubs her clit. Displeased with the loss of his thrusting, Thea can't look him in the eyes.

"Please... please don't make me say it Lonnie. Don't make is worse for me" Thea wants him to keep fucking her but she's too ashamed to say it. "What do you want?" He whispers. 

"I want.. I want you to fuck me..." 

"I can't hear you mommy".

"I want you to fuck me okay!?" She yells frustrated. 

"What do you want? What do you like?"

Without meeting his eyes, Thea tells "I like.. I like doggie... I like my hair being pulled..."

Smirking, Lonnie turns her onto her belly and bends her over.

He teases her with his tip and thrusts himself deep inside her. He pulls at her hair hard, Thea moans his name. "Fuck! Mommy!".

Lonnie slaps her ass as he thrusts. She's dripping wet, this is way better then Lonnie could ever imagine. He pulls her hair with one hand, his other he uses to wrap around her throat.

He hears her hiss yes. He's in complete and utter control now. "Mommy, were together now. We are one!".

"Come for mommy" the words escape from her mouth. She doesn't know what's come over her anymore and she doesn't care.

Shes drunk off his fucking. "Come inside baby. Fill me up". He's so close. So is she. His thrusts become more rapid. His dick is impossibly hard, her pussy soaked. "Mommy!" He yells as he empties all of himself into her. Her pussy clenches onto his cock as she comes with him. Her pussy won't relax until it's had every last drop of his come.

Lonnie passionately kisses her. She kisses back. With a few more sloppy thrusts, Lonnie collapses onto her. They both stay there like that. Thea spread out onto the kitchen counter. Lonnie standing up while relaxing his upper body on hers.

Thea holds him while softly tickling his shoulder blades. Coming down from his high, Lonnie looks at Thea.

"I told you I could make you feel better".

Thea has nothing to say as her mixed emotions come back. It's a cross between shame and pleasure, guilt and regret. 

"I love you mommy" Lonnie tells her kissing her softly. "I...." Thea knows she shouldn't finish her sentence.

"It's ok. You will love me soon" Lonnie tells her as he reaches down for his cock. It's once again hard. "You will love me mommy, but first let me show you again how much I love you".

This time it's different. He holds her gently while thrusting even softer. He kisses her neck, collar bones and breasts. Thea gives into his love this time. Before it was all about pleasure but now she can feel his love.

It's all so wrong but feels so badly right. He kisses her again and again. Thea kisses back. While he looks into her eyes, she says it.

"I love you Lonnie".

"Mommy" he smiles happily as he comes inside her again.


End file.
